valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
The Evil Beyond the Walls
.png |story = yes |Archwitch Ymir|Ranking Reward Legendary Archwitch |Trasel|Fantasy Archwitch Ranking Reward |Minister Jigan|Fantasy Archwitch |Minister Prikat|Fantasy Archwitch |Coucke|Archwitch |Thunder Stone|Amalgamation |Lightning Stone|Amalgamation |Prof. Prikat|Amalgamation |Coach Jigan|Amalgamation |PM Demise|Elemental Hall |Stella|Event 10/15x damage 400/800% Points+ |Aster|Event 10/15x damage 400/800% Points+ |Tula|Event 10/15x damage 50/100% Points+ }}During this event, the new campaign map "The Abandoned Castle" will appear! ■"The Abandoned Castle" Map Information The The Abandoned Castle map will feature the Exclusive Archwitch COUCKE; the Fantasy Archwitches MINISTER JIGAN, MINISTER PRIKAT and TRASEL; and the Legendary Archwitch SORCERESS YMIR! ■Unlock the EX Area upon completing the Last Area Completing the last area of the event map will unlock the EX Area. Although advancing in this area will require a large amount of vitality, it will be possible to directly encounter the Fantasy Archwitch TRASEL! Plus, UR PRIKAT can be obtained after completing the EX Area! In addition, a bonus area is guaranteed to appear on an area of the event map each time you clear the EX Area! ※When the last area has been cleared, a bonus area may randomly appear after completing other areas aside from the special area. ※The Exclusive Archwitch COUCKE will not appear in the special area. ※Fantasy Archwitches MINISTER JIGAN and MINISTER PRIKAT will randomly appear in the bonus area. ※Witch Gates will also not appear in the special area. The Fantasy Archwitch TRASEL is stronger than a normal Fantasy Archwitch! ※TRASEL will not drop her card as a reward, but a UR Ticket can be obtained as a max likability reward from this Archwitch. ※As they are all Fantasy Archwitches, MINISTER JIGAN and MINISTER PRIKAT will not appear if TRASEL has already appeared and has yet to be defeated. ■The areas where the Fantasy Archwitches MINISTER JIGAN and MINISTER PRIKAT will appear are different. The areas where Fantasy Archwitch MINISTER JIGAN will appear: 1-1 ー 3-3 The areas where Fantasy Archwitch MINISTER PRIKAT will appear: 3-1 ー 5-3 Plus, UR CAIRN and SR SOGIA will re-appear as Archwitches in Witch Gates during this event! ■Obtain the Legendary Archwitch YMIR! The most popular card that won the first place during the poll, YMIR, will appear as a Legendary Archwitch! Obtain and collect STONE SHARD cards and STONE SHARD cards from this event, "The Evil Beyond the Walls", and get the YMIR card! ※YMIR can also be received as a ranking reward. ※For more details, please refer to the Evil Beyond the Walls: Card Reward Details announcement. ■If either GUR JIGAN or GUR PRIKAT is amalgamated with the OUTFIT material card that can be obtained as an Archwitch Hunt final ranking reward, it will become the special GUR JIGAN or GUR PRIKAT. ※The OUTFIT material card that can be obtained in this event is the same card that was available during the "Grimoire Quest", "The Spring of the Goddess Krene", "The Demon Minister Juggernaut" events. ※Please refer to the Details Page for information on how to obtain the cards featured during this event. ■New "Daily Quests" will be added during this event, "The Evil Beyond the Walls"! Resources and Celestial Gems can be received as rewards for completing daily quests! ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ※Daily Quests will be available from 00:00 on September 19th to 11:59 on October 1st (JST). ■The Elemental Hall will be available starting the second half of the event. Crystal awakening materials can be obtained as panel rewards in the Elemental Hall Panel Challenge Rewards. ※The Elemental Hall is scheduled to be available from 12:00 on September 24th to 11:59 on October 1st (JST). ■Featured Archwitches Legendary Archwitch: *LR YMIR Fantasy Archwitches: *UR JIGAN *UR PRIKAT *UR TRASEL Exclusive Archwitch: *SR COUCKE ■Older Archwitches appearing in the Witch Gate • UR CAIRN *SR SOGIA Amalgamate HSR SOGIA and HSR SOGIA and obtain UR CAIRN! For more details about battling Archwitches, please refer to the Battle > Archwitch Hunt section of the Help tab found in the game's main menu. This event will take place from 12:00 on September 18th to 11:59 on October 1st (JST)! Rewards Ranking Trend